


Good Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: We Have Always Lived In The Castle (Movie)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Power Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Good Kitten

Charles was known for his dominating personality, but you never knew the extent of it until you were under him. You knew better than to argue with Daddy, so you went along with what he said. He rubbed your clit as he sucked on your nipples, scraping his teeth over your bud. He pulled away momentarily to talk in your ear.

“You’re being such a good girl, kitten. So good for Daddy”, he moves back down to bite her nipple. You jerk up, pressing your tits to his face. Charles groaned against your nipple and the vibrations first made you giggle, but they turned to moans. 

“Daddy, I’m so close… please let me cum!”, you pleaded. He slapped your thigh.

“You cum when I tell you, pretty kitten.”, he said. You didn’t want him to punish you, so you didn’t ask anymore. 

It wasn’t until he jerked himself off that he allowed you to cum. He pushed two fingers into you and rubbed your g-spot until he felt you flutter around him. 

Once you came down from your high, he fed you a snack and cleaned you up before falling asleep with you in his arms.


End file.
